


Gravity.

by sweethurricane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethurricane/pseuds/sweethurricane
Summary: Who excitedly waits for today to finally end? Myself.But who’s heavy to leave the building for two days and not having a chance to bump into Haechan on the lift as he says “see you on the lift?” yesterday morning? Also myself.Errgh.----In which you're starstrucked by a guy in your building, Lee Haechan.
Kudos: 1





	1. Monday, 2.05 PM

‘Gravity.’ — the certain matter that suddenly comes into my head while I’m staring at the tip of my flat shoes.  
With the agenda in my left arm and take away coffee in my right hand grip, I take glances to the number in the wall, digitally moving with its red light font, that decreasing its amount as time goes by- It hits 20 now- I go back to staring at my pointy black shoes.

‘Gravity.’ — why do we need to stay on the ground? Is it easier if we’re floating around? Is world so much happier if there’s no people tripping and fall? Is it more comfy if we can avoid raindrops because they’re just gonna splatter? Will this goddamn shoes not squeezing my feet every time I try to walk decently?

“Ding” — there it goes. The sound of lift door opening that reaches ground floor, where I stand. _Why does this fucking building have 78 floors. _I abruptly goes in after I see the last feet of a person - who slowly (I dont care I dont see the face) walks out. I press my floor and back to my silly train of thoughts: will this huge metal box still useful if theres no gravity? I sip my cold coffee, after a long ass meeting earlier, the day is still much longer to end.__


	2. Thursday, 8.30 AM

“One more day to weekend.”  
“One more day to weekend.”  
“One more day to weekend.”

I say it almost inaudible like a spell repeatedly as I’m heading to Starbucks in front of the building for my coffee stop before I’m facing hell. Fixing my shoulder bag and part my effortless short hair with both of my hands at the same time to emphasize the incoming stress.

Oh, there’s quite a crowd, I take the queue while reading the pointers on my phone for the morning meeting. The barista recognizes me and saying hi then proceed to place my usual order with one question only “do you want the extra shot this time?” “oh yes please” with me answering like being offered for a free holiday pass. I very much need that extra shot. _One more day to weekend._

For the next four minutes I got too much focus on my emails when the barista shout so loud “Coffee Mocha With Raspbery Extra Shot....” I glance and getting ready to take it because it surely belongs to me, but a guy, wearing a loose tie which pleasantly match with the shirt, take the cup in a rush, thank the barista and going outside. In a mere second I am confused but hey, is someone not allowed to have a same menu with me?

Not a minute after, the barista shout again, “Coffee Mocha With Raspbery..... Mr. Haechan”

Okay that is still, not me. But I got tingling on my head seeing the fact that there are already two similar menus with my, underline, specialized order. I walk into the cashier and asking anyone reachable because pretty much they all know me.

“Hey sorry, just wondering, is my order still on the making?”  
“Eh? Yours already made— this is yours I think” the petite female barista pointing at Haechan- so it written- cup. _What??_  
“No no, I ordered for extra shot, well the cashier, your friend over there, didn’t ask for my name cause he knows me like you know me- so I don’t know which names he wrote but this is not mine.” I try to keep calm and don’t want to make any fuss, while actually it’s almost a Hiroshima part 2 in my head remembering the meeting will start in ten minutes. The tall male barista who assisted me earlier took over and answered me directly,  
“Apologize, miss. I wrote your name. I think yours is swapped with.. Mr Haechan, he took yours. Do you want us to make you the new one?” Well this is bullshit, I don’t have the luxury for waiting another four to five minutes. I am looking around to find him, this Haechan guy, and spot him just outside the cafe enjoying a cigar.  
“No thank you I am gonna swap it back with him.”  
  
I walk to him hurriedly while looking at his handsome figures that become clearer as I near— jawline, messy but shiny dark brown upper hair, Tag Heuer on the wrist with a hint of hand veins, his tanned skin................  
  
“Hey, sorry, did you drink your coffee?” I ask him to pop the too-early-horny bubble in my head. _ONE MORE DAY TO WEEKEND._  
“No I haven’t” he answers, calmly, like he knows I was about to confront him  
“Great. That’s mine. This is yours, this is your name” I explain to him  
“Oh right that’s my name” he glances at his cup “And this is.. not my name” he smirks, to me. TO ME.  
“Can we swap?”  
“Of course, here is your coffee” he hands me the cup while staring at my face, in order to avoid unnecessary tension, I take the cup, release a thank you and rushing to be as far as I can from him.  
“See you on the lift though!” He chirps. I ignore.

But honestly, no, I don't ignore that at all. _On the lift? Why? Is he from a same building as me? Which floor? Which company? Does this mean there will be a squeezed moment in the lift with his shoulders and arms?????_

_Screw you gravity, I’m fucking floating right now._


	3. Friday, 4.45 PM

Who excitedly waits for today to finally end? Myself.

But who’s heavy to leave the building for two days and not having a chance to bump into Haechan on the lift as he says “see you on the lift?” yesterday morning? Also myself.

_Errrgh._

I’m putting my headset while heading to, _here we go again_ , the lift. Bombay Bicycle Club is being shuffled as I press the play button.

It’s been countless lift moments for these past two days that I did not bump into him, and not a single second goes by without feeling uneasy yet excited. I should’ve answered him “Yes!!! Lets meet on the lift!! Often!!! So I can stare at you in a tiny metal box that goes against gravity!!!!” — _so much for a stare huh._  
  
I have always, always, think a lift is a stupid huge metal box but did I just unconsciously turned it tiny in my head?

🎵 _Eat_

_Sleep_

_Wake_

_Nothing but you._

_Eat_

_Sleep_

_Wake_

_Nothing but you._ 🎵

What spell did you put me under that all these random songs slowly remind me of you?

“Ding”

🎵 _Eat_

_Sleep_

_Wake_

_Nothing but you._ 🎵

I stare blankly to the floor not realizing the lift has arrived and almost close its moving door, I am panicking and shouting while running to it. “Please hold!!!”

As the door widely back to open, I swear in this very moment, everything, EVERYTHING, turns slow motion. It’s him. It’s Haechan, who holds the lift, for me.  
  


“Oh hi!” He greets me, with my name, featuring the grin. Does he always this cheerful? Does he always looking like a sunshine? What am i even thinking?

“Hi, do you enjoy riding a lift that much?”

“Haha depends”

“On what?” ask me while putting off one of my headset- to be honest i can throw away the phone so I can focus on him but I don’t want to show too much excitement. I need to repress it.

“Depends on what brings me into”

“Haha, the ground floor?” He just smiles glancing at the ‘moving’ red light number, both of his hands are in the pocket of his pants while his messenger bag dangling from his left shoulder.

And what are the fucking odd that we’re alone all the way down to the ground floor- hope so- HOPE NOT. _Screw you brain_.

🎵 _Those looks at the start_

_The words in the dark_

_But never a flame_

_We just wanted a spark_ 🎵

The floor hits 26 now, whoa we have passed fourteen floors- counting from where I hopped on the 40th floor. I start to wonder which floor he’s from. _Maybe heaven._

“Can I ask you something?” I intent

“My phone number? Haha” we both chuckles- i don’t know about him but my heart’s beating so fast it will burst in any moment.

“No, about the Starbucks, do you usually order Mocha Coffee with Raspberry? Because- well I don’t wanna sound authentic but thats like, my personalized recipe”

“Nope. I copied it from someone’s cup that I frequently meet, on the lift”

“Wow such a great reading comprehension.” I respond almost with a tremble, does he mean...

🎵 _Awkward hearts beating faster and faster_

_Faster and faster_ 🎵

“Yeah, she got a pretty little hand and a leather cover agenda she carries everytime” I went completely silent, eyes to front, not dare to even look at his direction a bit. He continues “She’s always sulking, especially on the lift like this, I don’t know which one she hates, the lift or the job” — the job. I answer in my head.

He went silent for a while, both of our eyes still don’t meet, just standing side by side, the floor hits 10.

“Gravity is fun, she’s from floor 40, below mine. I’m from 46- not from the sky or whatever haha”

I seriously want to throw up right now, _is he fucking answer what’s on my head????_

“Ding” _Ground floor._

_🎵_ _Eat_

_Sleep_

_Wake_

_Nothing but you_ _🎵_

As the door begin to open, he step upfront and glances at me before getting out.

“Gravity brings me to her.”


End file.
